The present invention relates to an improved fluid connector for garden use which is made up of a tube body, a resilient retainer and sleeve. The tube body is provided with a plurality of holes for accommodation of a locking hook respectively and the resilient retainer is peripherally equipped with several pairs of vertical flexible ribs with an expansion space defined therebetween. On the inner wall of the sleeve are disposed a plurality of push protrusions that are positioned in relationship with the vertical flexible ribs respectively so that as the sleeve is pushed downwardly, the flexible ribs can be forced to deform and store an reactive force that can instantly push the push protrusions of the sleeve back to their original place when the sleeve is free of an external force, making the operation of the sleeve smoother and easier without causing the resilient retainer of the conventional fluid connector to get stuck when the sleeve is pushed downwardly as a result of deformation and fatigue in operation.
As shown in FIG. 1, the perspective diagram shows the exploded components of the prior art cited by the present inventor. It includes a tube body 10, a locking collar 20, a sleeve 30 and a resilient retainer 40 wherein the tube body 10 is has a tubular passage from end to end with a connection tube 11 extended from one end of the tube body 10 to form a flanged section. The other end of the connection tube 11 extends to the end of the tube body 10 with a plurality of fastening dents 12 disposed thereat and a support flange 13 defined at the middle of the tube body 10 and having a limiting projection 131 placed on the periphery thereof. There are a plurality of axially extended and equally spaced guide ditches 14 defined on the front section of the tube body 10 and each having a pair of uprising guard ribs 141, 142. A through hole 15 is disposed on each guide ditch 14 and a sealing flange 16 is defined at the front end of the tube body 10. The locking collar 20 having a terminal end defined in a tapered form is engaged with the end of the tube body 10 by threaded sections so that the tapered end 21 of the locking collar 20 can force the tightening dents 12 to clamp an inserted hose or pipe in place. Moreover, the sleeve 30 has a plurality of abutment blocks 31 disposed on the inner wall thereof in alignment with the through holes 15 of the tube body 10
Such a prior art structure of the fluid connector has the following disadvantages in practice:    1. the elastic component 43 of the resilient retainer 40 is made in an arc shape and can be easily deformed under pressure as shown in FIG. 2 when the sleeve 30 is actuated by a user, resulting in the decreasing of the elasticity and the loss of the limiting function of the abutment blocks 31. Thus, the integral operation life span of the fluid connector is unavoidably shortened;    2. the elastic components 43 of the resilient retainer 40 is of an arc shape, the locking unit 42 is easily stuck as a result of the uneven application of force when the sleeve 30 is actuated, making the push and pull of the sleeve 30 unsmooth and inconvenient;    3. the coupling pipe A can get easily loose from the engagement of the locking unit 42 as long as the sleeve 30 is pushed downwardly and the coupling pipe A can accidentally fly off under a great water pressure in a sprinkling process. Thus, the person in operation of the sprinkler will be splashed and gets wet by accident.
Moreover, the fluid connector illustrated in another published prior art disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,021,669 is equipped with a number of insert bodies 5 and compression springs 3 housed in the coupling part 1. Such a structure is relatively complicated and is provided with relatively too many components, making the assembly thereof difficult and time consuming in one aspect and the production cost and processing